Ucieczka
by ZJeM
Summary: Leo chwiejnie poderwał się na nogi, chwytając Rzymiankę pod ramię. - Szybciej, zaraz tu będą! - wycharczał, pomagając jej wdrapać się na grzbiet smoka i mając nadzieję, że wrzaski dzieci Aresa, które słyszał, wciąż były jeszcze stosunkowo daleko. Ostatkiem sił podciągnął się na miejsce tuż za głową Festusa i kazał mu wzbić się w powietrze.
1. Ucieczka

**Uwaga: **_Percy Jackson_ i _Olimpijscy Herosi _- dzieci RR.

* * *

**_Ucieczka_**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

* * *

Leo był przekonany, że ten dzień będzie dobry, dopóki nie usłyszał przerażonych dziewczęcych wrzasków i krzyków chłopców, dochodzących do niego z centrum Obozu Herosów.

Tak szybko, jak pozwalały mu na to wszelkie sprzęty rozstawione w jego królestwie, podbiegł do wrót Bunkra 9. Zaniepokojony, wystawił głowę na zewnątrz i nasłuchiwał. Przez jakiś czas wydawało się, że nic nie niepokoi herosów, a napięte mięśnie Leona zaczynały się rozluźniać.

Wtedy właśnie w powietrzu rozległ się dźwięk wybuchu, za którym podążyła kakofonia pełnych bólu jęków, panicznych pisków i krążących w powietrzu siarczystych przekleństw jego przyjaciół.

Leo zaklął i podbiegł do stolika stojącego obok zaciekawionego tym całym zamieszaniem smoka, Festusa. Chwycił mały czarny pilot z jednym guzikiem i wcisnął go do kieszeni jeansów (na wszelki wypadek), sprawdzając też, czy aby na pewno ma na sobie swój magiczny pas. W końcu, po zaledwie kilkudziesięciu sekundach, poklepał spiżowego gada po głowie i wybiegł z zaciętą miną, krzycząc na odchodne - Zostań tu, mały! Tylko to sprawdzę!

**X**

- _Co się dzieje?!_ - myślał, biegnąc w kierunku Wielkiego Domu tak szybko, jak mu na to pozwalały jego mizerne kończyny. Prawie żałował, że nie przyjął wtedy propozycji regularnych ćwiczeń z Jasonem. Chciał przyspieszyć, ale po jakimś czasie biegu z jego płuc zaczęło dobywać się ciche, acz niezbyt optymistyczne, rzężenie. Czy starożytni Grecy mieli boga fitnessu? Jeśli tak, Leonowi bardzo przydałoby się teraz jego błogosławieństwo.

Zza drzewa wybiegła któraś z młodszych córek Demeter, prawie się z nim zderzając. Złapał ją za ramiona i zatrzymał, choć mu się wyrywała, jej oczy wypełnione czystą paniką. - Co się stało?! - zapytał ją, starając się powstrzymać jeszcze przez jakiś czas jej próbę ucieczki.

- Rzymianie..! Zdrada..! - zdołała tylko wykrztusić, po czym zalała się łzami i, korzystając z jego chwilowego szoku, odepchnęła go od siebie, biegnąc na oślep między drzewami.

Leo nie rozumiał, o co mogło jej chodzić. Przecież Rzymianie byli ich sojusznikami! Zdrada, po tym wszystkim, co przeszli?! Pokręcił głową i puścił się pędem przez las. Jeśli naprawdę do czegoś takiego doszło, musiał to zobaczyć na własne oczy, żeby w to uwierzyć. A przede wszystkim musiał bronić swojego domu.

Wokół niego panował chaos: półbogowie rozbiegali się we wszystkich kierunkach, jedni starając się uciec, inni - biegnąc towarzyszom z odsieczą. Leo dołączył do drugiej grupy, starając się unikać większych odłamków obozowych domków i innych zabudowań, które wypełniły powietrze wraz ze zwiększoną częstotliwością eksplozji.

_O co chodziło? Co to za koszmar?_

Wybiegł na wolną przestrzeń - plac przed Wielkim Domem. Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, było kilko synów Aresa krztuszących się jakąś czerwono zabarwioną chmurą, każdy z nich uzbrojony w miecz z niebiańskiego spiżu, oprócz jednego, który dzierżył w dłoni kij baseballowy.

Drugim, co zauważył, była Reyna, pretor Obozu Jupiter, odpierająca szarżę Willa z domku Apollo.

Zamrugał kilka razy i zmarszczył brwi. Nie usunęło to przywidzenia, bo gdy spojrzał na nią po raz drugi, Reyna rzucała właśnie czymś w nadbiegającą grupę półbogów. Po chwili powietrze znowu wypełnił tamten dziwny gaz. Tym razem Leo również trafił w pole rażenia, a dusząca chmura wywołała w nim gwałtowny kaszel.

Uskoczył w bok, starając się zasłonić twarz, gdy oczy zaczynały mu łzawić i piec. Gaz pieprzowy?! Pogrzebał w pasie wolną ręką, wyciągając z niego najprostszą z możliwych maseczkę na usta i małe pomarańczowe gogle. Po jego prawej stronie znowu ziemią zatrzęsła eksplozja.

Tak, Valdez, to na pewno _nie były_ ćwiczenia.

Zmrużył bolące oczy i przyjrzał się sytuacji, w międzyczasie zastanawiając się, jaka broń najlepiej odparłaby ten atak. Reyna była ubrana w wysokie, ciężkie buty, czarne spodnie i białą podkoszulkę. Ten zestaw przypominał mu tylko gry wojenne i córki Ateny. Dziewczyna walczyła sprawnie z nadchodzącymi posiłkami, dając sobie świetnie radę mimo ich wyraźnej przewagi liczebnej. Od czasu do czasu sięgała do czarnego pasa zapiętego na biodrach i rzucała tym, co było do niego przypięte - znanymi już Leonowi pojemnikami z gazem i... Bogowie, czy to były granaty?!

A więc to była prawda? Reyna _naprawdę _ich atakowała?

W tym momencie Rzymianka odwróciła się i utkwiła w nim wzrok. Coś było nie tak. Nie miał wcześniej zbyt wielu okazji, żeby się jej przyglądać (a kiedy miał, zwykle patrzył na swoje ręce, konstruując kolejne mechaniczne maleństwa), ale wydawała się... Nieswoja. Leo poczuł, że jej spojrzenie jest mu dziwnie znajome, i wzdrygnął się z powodu chłodu bliżej nieokreślonego wspomnienia.

Dziewczyna zdjęła z niego wzrok, wracając do regularnej jatki i wyrywając go z zadumy. - Hej, Reyna! - zawołał, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Pretor odwróciła się na pięcie i zaatakowała.

Zapamiętać: młotek nie jest najlepszą bronią przeciwko klindze z cesarskiego złota, zwłaszcza dzierżonej przez _tak dobrego_ szermierza.

Reyna cięła i dźgała, a on rozpaczliwie starał się uniknąć rozpłatania na dwóch Leonów. Jakimś cudem mu się to udawało, nie licząc kilku drobnych rozcięć tu i tam. Dlaczego ciągle żył? Na własne oczy widział, jak pretor walczyła z chmarą duchów powietrza _siedząc na latającym koniu_, nie powinna mieć większych problemów z rozbiciem kogokolwiek na krwawą miazgę tam, na ziemi. W dodatku chodziło o _niego_, osobę, która potrafiła w sytuacji zagrożenia wyciągać z magicznego pasa _miętówki_!

- Reyna..! - wydyszał ochryple. - O co chodzi?! - Uchylił się przed cięciem, które miało pewnie skrócić go o głowę i, korzystając z okazji, rzucił się na nią jak zawodnik futbolu amerykańskiego (z najniższej ligi, ale nie było czasu na dopracowanie planu). Upadli na ziemię z łoskotem godnym pięciu Franków, a miecz wyślizgnął się jej z ręki. Ostatnim przebłyskiem nikłej wiedzy o wojennej strategii przygwoździł ją do gruntu własnym ciałem i unieruchomił jej nadgarstki.

Na to też różnica w ich umiejętnościach nie powinna była mu pozwolić.

Starając się złapać oddech i nie osłabiać chwytu, przyjrzał się jej dokładnie po raz pierwszy od czasu jej szarży. Poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś wrzucił mu do żołądka grudę lodu. Reyna wściekle starała się mu wyrwać, ale jej twarz...

Nie było na niej ani śladu jakiejkolwiek emocji.

- Puszczaj! - wychrypiała Rzymianka głosem, który brzmiał jak kiepska parodia jej własnego. Leo zmarszczył brwi.

- Kim jesteś..? - spytał, czując, że powinien znać odpowiedź, ale nie znajdując w głowie niczego oprócz absolutnej pustki. Przeszył go nieprzyjemny dreszcz, gdy usta Reyny wygięły się w szyderczym uśmiechu, a jej oczy błysnęły złotem.

- Akurat _ty_ powinieneś to wiedzieć, Leonie Valdez... - wymruczała Reyna.

A raczej to, co próbowało nią być.

Ejdolon.

Gdzie były dzieci Afrodyty, kiedy ich potrzebował?! Piper odwiedzała z Jasonem Nowy Rzym, ale nie była przecież jedynaczką!

Nagle, przerywając rozpaczliwy bieg jego myśli, ciałem Rzymianki wstrząsnął spazm, a z jej gardła wydobył się dziwny charkot. - Nie..! - Leo usłyszał jej, osłabiony ale _autentyczny_, jęk. Po chwili napięcie opuściło jej ciało, a głowa opadła jej na bok.

Leo czuł zimny pot spływający mu po plecach. Czy byli już bezpieczni? - Reyna..? - wyszeptał niepewnie. Dziewczyna drgnęła i, oddychając szybko, z trudem skupiła wzrok na jego twarzy.

Oczy czarne jak węgiel.

Leo poczuł, jak z serca spada mu kamień wielkości _Argo II_ i uśmiechnął się do Rzymianki, która wyglądała, jakby walczyła z falą łez. Lub przekleństw, trudno było ją rozszyfrować.

Puścił jej nadgarstki. - Nie! - z jej gardła wydobył się przerażony krzyk. - Co jeśli wróci?! - Leo pokręcił głową.

- Nie sądzę. Ty też nieźle go wymęczyłaś - powiedział, rozglądając się. Wielu herosów było oszołomionych i rannych, ale żaden poważnie. Teraz już rozumiał, dlaczego ten atak nie zamienił się w krwawą rzeź - Reyna przez cały ten czas opierała się duchowi, w dodatku ze sporym sukcesem.

Poderwał się na nogi i wyciągnął rękę. Reyna wciąż patrzyła na niego nieufnie, jakby bała się, że za chwilę rzuci się przegryźć mu gardło, ale chwyciła jego dłoń. - Dziękuję - wymamrotała, gdy oboje już stali, a Leo zrywał maskę i opuszczał gogle na szyję.

- Co ty robisz, Valdez?! - oboje odwrócili się w kierunku, z którego doszło do nich wściekłe warknięcie. Clarisse biegła w ich stronę z żądzą mordu w oczach. Leo wiedział, że sama potrafiłaby się obronić, ale instynktownie zrobił krok do przodu, osłaniając Reynę. Był Grekiem. Powinno mu być łatwiej przekonać swoich niż Rzymiance, której pobratymcy jeszcze niedawno maszerowali na Obóz Herosów, prawda?

- Clarisse, to nieporozumienie... - próbował ją uspokoić, ale ona odepchnęła go brutalnie, zwalając go z nóg. Ze swojej nowej pozycji na ziemi zobaczył, jak dziewczyna wykonuje zamach mieczem na Reynę, która patrzyła jej w oczy z mieszaniną dumy i poczucia winy w swoich własnych. - Nie, Clarisse! - krzyknął, jakby to mogło w czymkolwiek pomóc.

Na szczęście do córki Aresa doskoczył jej chłopak, Chris, i odciągnął ją od Reyny. Obolały, Leo z trudem wrócił na nogi i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Rzymiankę. - Dlaczego się nie broniłaś?! - zapytał.

Reyna spochmurniała jeszcze bardziej. - Bo należy mi się kara. Tak robimy to w Obozie Jupiter - warknęła. Leo wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Byłaś opętana! To nie...

- Leo! Reyno! - znajomy głos przerwał początek szeptanej kłótni. Leo poczuł wypełniającą go falę ulgi.

- Annabeth..! - odwrócił się i urwał, widząc zmarszczone brwi córki Ateny. Rozejrzał się. Półbogowie utworzyli wokół nich szeroki krąg, jedni przerażeni, inni wściekli, a wszyscy zdezorientowani i niepewni. Resztki uśmiechu spełzły z twarzy Leona. Sytuacja nie wyglądała dobrze.

- Leo, co się stało? - wołany spojrzał na zmartwioną minę Perciego, który przecisnął się przez tłum i stanął koło swojej dziewczyny. Reyna wyprostowała się.

- Ja...

- Nie pytał ciebie, _Rzymianko_! - warknęła Clarisse, ostatnie słowo ociekające wstrętem.

- Hej, nie tak ostro! - wypalił Leo. Córka Aresa prychnęła.

- Tak?! A niby dlaczego?! - wycedziła, starając się wyrwać z uchwytu Chrisa i odzyskać swój miecz. - Nie bierzemy pod uwagę twojego rozbuchanego popędu, Valdez! Kolejna panienka do której czujesz miętę, co?! - Leo poczuł, że czerwienieją mu uszy.

- To nie tak! - krzyknął z mieszaniną złości i zawstydzenia w głosie. - Reynę opętał ejdolon! - Przez tłum przebiegł pomruk pełen rozmaitych emocji, od niedowierzania po wściekłość.

- Ejdolon? - Annabeth patrzyła na nich swoimi bystrymi oczami. Wiedział, że _chce_ mu uwierzyć. Postanowił kuć żelazo, póki gorące.

- Tak! Opierała się mu, dzięki temu nikt nie zginął! A w końcu odpędziła go na dobre! - zawołał, modląc się do bogów wszystkich religii, jakie znał, żeby przyjaciele mu uwierzyli.

Postanowił od tamtej chwili zostać ateistą.

- Ha! - prychnęła Clarisse - Dlaczego mamy ci wierzyć?! - warknęła, wywołując falę entuzjastycznych, popierających ją okrzyków wśród swojego rodzeństwa i kilkunastu innych herosów. Leo rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie po tłumie, czując, jak panika pali na popiół wszystkie jego pomysły na jak najlepsze wyjście z tej sytuacji.

Annabeth i Percy patrzyli na nich badawczo, ale wiedział, że mu wierzą. Pozostawało tylko jakoś przekonać do swoich racji resztę rozwścieczonego obozu.

Tak, sytuacja była beznadziejna.

- Zabierzcie mnie na proces! - usłyszał głos Reyny i odwrócił się raptownie. Rzymianka patrzyła po otaczającym ją zbiorowisku z dumną twarzą podobną do betonowej maski, ale w jej oczach czaiła się niepewność.

- Co ty robisz?! - wysyczał, czując narastającą złość. _Nie znała_ Greków. Prędzej rozszarpaliby ją na strzępy, niż spokojnie wysłuchali jej racji. Reyna spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

- To, co powinnam zrobić! - wysyczała, oczy błyszczące jej hardo. Leo prawie jęknął z rozpaczy. _Nie było czasu_ na dumę!

- Przykro mi, _panienko_! - zawołała Clarisse ze złowrogą satysfakcją w głosie. - W Obozie Herosów nie przewidujemy procesów!

Leo czuł się tak, jakby instalację elektryczną w jego głowie zalała woda. Musiał coś wymyślić, bo inaczej obóz najprawdopodobniej spłynąłby krwią Rzymianki, a to na pewno nie spodobałoby się ich sojusznikom z Kalifornii i wywołałoby kolejną wojnę. Poza tym, znając Clarisse, i jego nie ominęłaby surowa kara za pomoc Reynie. Na samą pretor nie miał co liczyć, była zbyt dumna na ustępstwa. Prędzej dałaby się zakatować, niż zrobiła coś niehonorowego. A odnosił wrażenie, że tylko takie wyjścia im pozostały.

Odruchowo wsadził rękę do kieszeni spodni, szukając kawałków metali, i wymacał w niej coś dziwnego. Gdy dotarło do niego, co to było, poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś zapalił mu w głowie żarówkę.

- Obejmij mnie w pasie - szepnął do Reyny, grzebiąc w magicznym pasie i ściskając w pięści zawartość kieszeni. Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy.

- Co?! - wyszeptała ze zdziwieniem, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Co robisz, Valdez..? - warknęła niepewnie Clarisse. Kończył im się czas. Leo nacisnął guzik na małym czarnym pilocie i schował go z powrotem do kieszeni. W tym samym momencie wyciągnął z pasa to, czego szukał - gruby metalowy łańcuch. Reyna spojrzała na niego, zdezorientowana.

- Co ty robisz..? - wyszeptała zdziwiona, gdy owinął sobie fragment łańcucha wokół ręki i przywołał ogień, topiąc metal tak, że splot stworzył pętlę wokół jego nadgarstka. Oczy Reyny przybrały rozmiar spodków.

- Leo..? - usłyszeli zaniepokojony głos Annabeth. Nie było czasu na wyjaśnienia.

- Obejmij mnie w pasie - powtórzył spokojnie. Plan i tak miał małe szanse na powodzenie, panika była ostatnim, czego im wtedy brakowało.

- _Co?!_ Dlaczego?! - Westchnął, słysząc odpowiedź Reyny. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Ufasz mi? - zapytał cicho. Reyna odwzajemniała spojrzenie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby badając całą jego duszę przez okna w jego oczach. Wzdrygnął się, tak przenikliwe było jej spojrzenie. Po chwili dziewczyna z wahaniem oplotła go rękami. - Tak lepiej - uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Co to za przytulanki, Valdez?! - zapytała Clarisse, wyrywając się w końcu Chrisowi i idąc w ich kierunku.

- _Jeśli słuchasz, tato, pośpiesz go trochę_ - pomyślał Leo, mając coraz większe wątpliwości co do szans na sukces tego szaleństwa. Wziął głęboki oddech. - Trzy... Dwa... Jeden... Trzymaj się mocno... - wymamrotał do Reyny, obejmując ją w talii ramieniem i z całej siły podrzucając wolny koniec łańcucha.

Przez jedną straszną chwilę nic się nie działo, a świat stanął w miejscu. Ale po chwili...

Z któregoś dziewczęcego gardła wydobył się zduszony okrzyk, gdy nad polanę nadleciał wielki mechaniczny smok. W jednym momencie Festus pochwycił w zęby koniec łańcucha, by po chwili stopy Leo i Reyny oderwały się od ziemi.

Szybko nabierali prędkości, zostawiając za sobą wściekłe krzyki półbogów. Ból owiniętej łańcuchem ręki go oślepiał, ale Leo martwił się tylko o to, żeby Reyna nie osłabiła uścisku, który aktualnie miażdżył mu narządy wewnętrzne. Proszę, jeszcze tylko chwila...

Festus wylądował niedaleko Sosny Thalii, wypuszczając łańcuch. Dwoje półbogów upadło na ziemię, dysząc ciężko. Miał ochotę zwymiotować z bólu i wysiłku, ale Leo chwiejnie poderwał się na nogi, chwytając Rzymiankę pod ramię. - Szybciej, zaraz tu będą! - wycharczał, pomagając jej wdrapać się na grzbiet smoka i mając nadzieję, że wrzaski dzieci Aresa, które słyszał, wciąż były jeszcze stosunkowo daleko. Ostatkiem sił podciągnął się na miejsce tuż za głową Festusa i kazał mu wzbić się w powietrze.

* * *

**ZJeM, 23.01-02.02.14**

* * *

**Od ZJeM:**

POM, POM, POM! Kolejna wielorozdziałówka, w dodatku znowu Leyna. ;)

Według pomysłu MxMSupporter, która rzuciła to jako głupie wieczorne fanstory na odczepnego, ale wyszło zbyt wciągające, żeby mu się oprzeć. ;)

Akcja dzieje się po wojnie z Gają, a Leo jeszcze nie zdążył wrócić na Ogygię. (Co nie znaczy, że nie będzie próbował…)

Wiem, że ta akcja z łańcuchem jest może trochę nieprawdopodobna, ale to i tak najbardziej realistyczny sposób na ucieczkę, jaki wymyśliłam. ;)

DZIĘKI ZA PRZECZYTANIE!

PS. Polski fanie PJO i/lub Leyny i/lub Leo i/lub Reyny! Miejże serce napisać recenzję składającą się z chociażby jednego słowa (wiem, że też cieszą, bo już takie dostawałam :D), bo zaczynam tracić wiarę w istnienie w Polsce zwolenników tego pairingu! ;)


	2. Losowo Wybrany Dach

**Uwaga: **_Percy Jackson_ i _Olimpijscy Herosi _- dzieci RR.

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ II**

* * *

Straciła poczucie czasu. Jedynymi rzeczami, które rejestrowały jej otępiałe zmysły, było ciepło promieniujące od ciała Leo Valdeza i jego zapach, który najłatwiej można było określić jako _cały dzień w warsztacie_. Jazda na spiżowym smoku była dla niej nowym doświadczeniem, zupełnie innym od ujeżdżania pegaza. Poczuła w sercu ukłucie zazdrości, gdy zorientowała się, że on wciąż _miał _swojego latającego przyjaciela, ba, on _przywrócił go do egzystencji_! Tak czy owak, niewygoda obecnej sytuacji i oczywisty pośpiech, który nie pozwolił im zapiąć pasów bezpieczeństwa, zmusiły ją do przylgnięcia do jego pleców. Wolała to niż krótki lot w dół przez zwały chmur.

Lecieli już dość długo, a, sądząc po pozycji słońca, było dopiero niedługo po południu. Festus wydawał z siebie metaliczne kliknięcia i dziwne trzaski, a Leo mruczał do siebie i od czasu do czasu kiwał głową. W końcu odwrócił się i uśmiechnął mimo zmęczenia i wciąż pulsującego tępo wspomnienia bólu w lewej ręce. - Czy moje plecy są tak wygodne jak świetnie wyglądają? - mrugnął do niej, a ona ledwo powstrzymała się od wywrócenia oczami. - Za jakiś czas wylądujemy - powiedział. Reyna zmarszczyła brwi.

- Wydawało mi się, że chciałeś uciec przed pościgiem? - odpowiedziała twardo. Leo zignorował nieufność w jej głosie i zwrócił wzrok na niebo przed nimi.

- Jesteśmy wystarczająco daleko, żeby móc się zatrzymać i spokojnie porozmawiać... - urwał, by wysłuchać kolejnego raportu smoka. - Jestem pewien, że Annabeth i Percy ostudzili trochę zapał drużyny Clarisse - dodał. Oby na jak najdłużej...

Przez chwilę jedynymi słyszanymi dźwiękami były szum przepływającego po ich bokach powietrza i kwilenie jakiegoś ptaka w oddali. Do Leo dopiero wtedy dotarła absurdalność obecnej sytuacji - grecki mechanik porywający rzymską królową i ucieczka na metalowym smoku. Tak, dawno nie zdarzyło mu się coś _tak_ nieprawdopodobnego...

Po jakimś czasie poczuł, że Reyna prostuje się nieco za jego plecami. - Dobrze - usłyszał jej dumny głos. Czas odtrąbić sukces, dostał od niej kredyt zaufania! Bo to, że uratował jej zdrowie, a może nawet życie, wcale nie powinno było przyspieszyć tego procesu, prawda?

**X**

Reyna zeskoczyła z grzbietu smoka, po raz pierwszy w życiu tak szczęśliwa z powodu zakończenia podniebnej podróży. Co prawda środek dachu opuszczonego magazynu nie był może miejscem, w którym chciała wtedy być, ale i tak nie miała zbyt dużego wyboru, prawda? Wolała to niż głębiny jeziora Obozu Herosów albo innie równie przytulne miejsce, jakie wybrałaby dla niej ta cała Clarisse.

Leo zsunął się z grzbietu Festusa i poklepał spiżowego gada po szyi. - Dobrze się spisałeś, mały - pochwalił go, a smok wypuścił z nozdrzy kilka porcji dymu. Odwrócił się do niej. - Witam na Losowo Wybranym Dachu, opatentowanej kryjówce Leo Valdeza! - powiedział, rozkładając szeroko ramiona.

Reyna nie odpowiedziała, rozglądała się badawczo po okolicy. Leo stwierdził, że skoro i tak nie chce z nim rozmawiać, równie dobrze mógłby się zająć przyrządzeniem czegoś do jedzenia. Jak zwykle, wybór padł na tacos. Zaczął wyciągać z pasa wszystko, co było mu potrzebne, od czasu do czasu zerkając na przechadzającą się po dachu Rzymiankę.

Reyna czuła, że jeszcze chwila, a rozbolałaby ją głowa. Gdyby ktoś (na przykład Oktawian) jeszcze jakiś czas temu streścił jej tę historię i powiedział, że to będzie jej przyszłość, wyśmiałaby go. W tamtym momencie jednak rzeczywiście była uciekinierką z obu obozów, podróżującą w nieznane na spiżowym smoku z _Leonem Valdezem_ u boku! Westchnęła ciężko. No właśnie, z Leo. Czas wyzbyć się irracjonalnej niechęci. Wiedziała już, jaka siła popchnęła go do tego, o co mimo szczerych chęci wciąż miała do niego żal. Ten nieszczęsny poranek udowodnił jej, jak bardzo myliły się jej uprzedzenia. Zbombardowanie Nowego Rzymu nie było w najmniejszym stopniu jego winą. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że ejdolon, który ją zaatakował, tak łatwo odpuścił, mimo wyraźnej przewagi. Czuła, jak wielka była jego moc i jak duża jej część pozostała z nieznanego jej powodu niewykorzystana. Jego prześladowca musiał być _naprawdę_ zdeterminowany... Leo Valdez nie był _zły_, po prostu trafił na niesprzyjające okoliczności. W tamtym momencie nie tylko to rozumiała, ale też po raz pierwszy _poczuła_.

W jej żołądku zadomowiło się ssące poczucie winy. Staw temu czoła z godnością, jak przystoi pretorowi Obozu Jupiter, Reyno! W tym momencie do jej myśli wkradło się ponure przeczucie: co jeśli przez to, co się stało, straciła swoją pozycję? Zmarszczyła brwi i potrząsnęła lekko głową, żeby nie dać się opanować przygnębieniu. Musiała wrócić i wyjaśnić tę sytuację, zapobiec kolejnemu konfliktowi. Nawet jeśli dla niej samej nie oznaczałoby to niczego dobrego... Liczyło się tylko dobro ogółu.

- Reyno? - usłyszała niepewne wołanie Leo. Upewniła się, że jej twarz była tak samo neutralna jak zwykle i odwróciła się do niego. - Tacos gotowe, jeśli... - urwał, zakreślając ręką koło w powietrzu nad posiłkiem, za który sam już się zabrał. Podeszła do Festusa i usiadła po turecku naprzeciwko Greka.

- Ciągle masz na sobie gogle - zauważyła. Leo spojrzał w dół, uśmiechnął się na tyle szeroko, na ile pozwalały mu wypełnione usta, i zdjął je przez głowę, a raczej kłębowisko czarnych loczków dzikich jak on sam.

- Ty ciągle nosisz ten pas - wypalił w zamian, wskazując na pozostałe dwie puszki gazu i jeden granat. Reyna nieco spochmurniała i odpięła pas.

- Co z nim zrobimy? - zapytała, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Leo uśmiechnął się do siebie. _My_ zrobimy, co? Kolejne stadium zdobywania jej zaufania za nim. Teraz traktowała ich już jak zespół! Byłoby dobrze, jeśli by tak pozostało, jeśli ta ucieczka miała zakończyć się pomyślnie dla nich obojga.

- Daj mi te puszki i to słodkie maleństwo - powiedział, wyciągając do niej otwartą dłoń. Reyna zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na jego lewy nadgarstek.

- Jesteś ranny - wymamrotała, widząc otarcie od łańcucha. Nie byłoby go tam, gdyby nie chciał jej pomóc... Nie znosiła być zależną od innych. Leo machnął prawą ręką.

- Od otarcia się nie ginie, nie? - zapytał, szczerząc zęby. Reyna podała mu zawartość czarnego pasa, a on otworzył jedną z kieszeni w swoim. Z łatwością schował do niej przedmioty, które, przynajmniej na jej oko, nie powinny się tam zmieścić.

- Magiczny? Jak działa? - zapytała, zanim zdołała poskromić ciekawość. Leo wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Ważne, że mogę w nim znaleźć prawie wszystko, czego potrzebuję, i przechowywać swoje drobiazgi - przesunął palcem po klamrze z czułością. Reyna wciąż przyglądała się otarciu. Przypomniała sobie, o co miała go zapytać.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? Jak stopiłeś łańcuch? - Wbiła w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie. Leo uśmiechnął się, ale nie był to uśmiech tak szeroki jak zazwyczaj.

- To taki... Bonus do bycia synem Hefajstosa - odpowiedział, prostując palec wskazujący. Reyna otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy koniec palca zaczęły lizać płomienie. - Oprócz tego żaden ogień mnie nie parzy - Jakby szukając dowodu, pogrzebał w pasie, znajdując w nim zapalniczkę. - Proszę - Wyciągnął do niej rękę. Reyna zmarszczyła brwi.

- Co mam zrobić..? - zapytała niepewnie, przeczuwając, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Nie myliła się.

- Spróbuj mnie podpalić - powiedział, wystawiając nagie przedramię.

- Oszalałeś? - odparła na to Rzymianka, patrząc na niego jak na wariata. Leo wywrócił oczami i wyrwał jej zapalniczkę. Po chwili przesuwał już płomień po swojej skórze. Nic się nie stało, przez jego twarz nie przemknął nawet grymas bólu. Leo schował zapalniczkę. Przez chwilę panowała między nimi niezręczna cisza.

- Czy wy... - wychrypiała w końcu Reyna - Czy wszystkie dzieci Hefajstosa to umieją? - Spojrzała na niego. W jej oczach mógł dostrzec to, co zwykle, gdy pokazywał innym swój _talent_ - podziw, ale i respekt, a nawet strach. Pokręcił głową.

- To nie zdarza się zbyt często. Jestem pierwszy od… No, od _bardzo dawna_ - powiedział, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Przez jakiś czas panowała między nimi cisza, w czasie której Leo żuł powoli swoje taco, a Reyna zabrała się w końcu za swoją porcję, starając się poukładać sobie w głowie wszystkie niezwykłe fakty, jakie jej przekazał. W końcu Leo przełknął ostatni kęs.

- No więc... - wymamrotał, zerkając na nią niepewnie - Co teraz? - Reyna prawie zakrztusiła się swoim taco. _Co teraz?_ Pytanie na które mimo szczerych chęci wciąż nie umiała odpowiedzieć...

- Powinnam wrócić do obozu - odparła cicho. Nie zdołała jednak ukryć przed nim tego, że nie do końca pragnęła wybrać to rozwiązanie.

- _Powinnaś_... Ale czy na pewno tego chcesz? - zapytał, opierając się o Festusa i zamykając oczy. Reyna zmarszczyła brwi, skupiając wzrok na jego spokojnej twarzy.

- O co ci chodzi? - spytała ostro. Leo otworzył oczy. Reyna patrzyła na niego tak, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że nie uznawał tego rozwiązania za jedyne słuszne. Leo zgarbił się, pochylając się lekko w jej stronę.

- Widzę, że nie chcesz wracać - uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Reyna spochmurniała jeszcze bardziej i odłożyła niedojedzone taco.

- Co innego miałabym zrobić? Powinnam odpowiedzieć za to, co zrobiłam - warknęła. Leo westchnął, na swoje nieszczęście nie na tyle cicho, by go nie dosłyszała. - Co?! - fuknęła, krzyżując sobie ręce na piersiach. Winny spalenia jej domu czy też nie, Leo Valdez był po prostu _niewiarygodnie_ denerwujący.

- Na twoim miejscu dałbym im najpierw nieco ochłonąć - zaczął, wyciągając z pasa kilka niepotrzebnych ścinków do zabawy. - Jeśli pojawisz się teraz w Obozie Herosów, Clarisse prawdopodobnie rozszarpie cię na strzępy. Wierz mi, jest do tego zdolna - skrzywił się mimo woli. - Jeśli wrócisz do Obozu Jupiter, Grecy oskarżą cię o ukrywanie się za swoimi ludźmi, a Rzymianie - o łamanie prawa, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem twoje wypowiedzi o procesach i poddawaniu się karze. Myślisz, że Oktawian przepuściłby taką okazję? - ciągnął, nie podnosząc wzroku znad swoich rąk.

Reyna milczała, pełna ponurych myśli. Jak bardzo nie chciała tego przyznać, Leo _miał rację_. Poczuła irytujące pieczenie w kącikach oczu. A więc _nie było_ dobrego rozwiązania? Jakby czytając w jej myślach, Leo spojrzał na nią.

- Ale jest jeszcze jedno, całkiem niezłe, wyjście... - dodał. Reyna spojrzała mu w oczy w kolorze ciemnego kakao, takiego, jakie widziała tylko na rodzinnym Portoryko.

- Jakie? - spytała niecierpliwie. Jakaś część jej samej przeklinała to, że znowu chciała przyjąć jego pomoc, oprzeć się na jego wyborze. W momencie rozstania z Hyllą obiecała sobie, że już zawsze będzie umiała sama o siebie zadbać. Tymczasem w tamtym momencie wszystko wskazywało na to, że _znowu_ odda swoje życie w ręce Greka, któremu dopiero niedawno zdecydowała się zaufać. Żałosne.

Leo widział, że duma Reyny cierpiała, gdy Rzymianka decydowała się przyjąć jego pomoc. Nic dziwnego. Zawsze to ona przewodziła innym, a teraz była zdana na niego. _Akurat_ na półboga, który obrócił w gruzy sporą część Nowego Rzymu. No cóż. Najlepsze wyjście z tej sytuacji nie było ani dostojne, ani honorowe. To_ on_ musiał wpaść na ten pomysł. - Ucieczka - powiedział po prostu, patrząc jak oczy Reyny rozszerzają się nieco w szoku.

- Co? - wychrypiała zaskoczona pretor. Leo wzruszył ramionami. - _Ucieczka?_ Powinnam od razu stawić czoła konsekwencjom...

- Nie swojego czynu - przerwał jej Leo. Reyna zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła palce u nasady nosa, czując pulsujący ból wołający do niej z głębi jej czaszki. Jak on sobie to wyobrażał? Miała zostawić wszystko i ukrywać się, jak jakaś zbuntowana nastolatka? Nie do pomyślenia.

- Czyli proponujesz mi życie uciekiniera, bez celu, bazy i _honoru_, tylko dlatego, że byłam na tyle słaba, by dać się opętać? - zapytała z goryczą, wiedząc, że ostatnia część nie była prawdą. Oboje przeżyli atak ejdolona, to nie było coś, czemu można było się tak po prostu przeciwstawić. Oboje zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

Leo utkwił wzrok w jej czarnych jak smoła oczach. Wiedział, że, w najlepszym wypadku, Reyna wyśmieje to, co miał zamiar jej zaproponować. Nie dbał o to. Chciał jej pomóc, a nie widział już żadnego innego dobrego rozwiązania. - Mogłabyś polecieć ze mną - powiedział spokojnie, w środku jednak przeklinając to, że nie ugryzł się w język, gdy jedna z części jego umysłu krzyknęła w proteście. Reyna uniosła brew.

- Z tobą? Dokąd? - spytała, zdezorientowana. Do tej pory myślała, że już niedługo ich drogi się rozstaną, a ona znowu będzie zdana tylko na siebie - to, do czego była najbardziej przyzwyczajona.

- Na Ogygię - odparł cicho. Reyna zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ogygię? To mityczna wyspa Kalipso, tak? - Czy tylko jej się to przywidziało, czy naprawdę dostrzegła w jego oczach cień bólu na dźwięk tego imienia? Leo poderwał się na nogi.

- Tak. Podczas misji... Trafiłem na wyspę... - Nigdy nie słyszała jeszcze w jego głosie tak dziwnej mieszanki uczuć - smutku, rozrzewnienia, tęsknoty. Leo stał do niej plecami, wybudzając smoka z trybu uśpienia. Reyna wpatrywała się w jego plecy, czuł na sobie jej świdrujący wzrok. Ogygia, Kalipso... Rzymianka przypomniała sobie dokładniej ten mit. Czy Leo Valdez zakochał się w nieśmiertelnej córce tytana..?

- Dlaczego chcesz się tam dostać? - zapytała ostrożnie, nie dodając najważniejszego pytania - o to _jak_ miał zamiar to zrobić. Leo wciąż grzebał w przekładniach Festusa.

- Przysięgłem... - wymamrotał cicho - Przysięgłem, że po nią wrócę - Odwrócił się do Reyny, jego twarz pozbawiona uśmiechu, a wzrok nieobecny. - To cudeńko - wskazał na dziwny mechanizm, który wysunął się z szyi spiżowego gada - To astrolabium Odyseusza. Naprawiłem je, korzystając z kryształu z Ogygii. Mam nadzieję, że mnie do niej doprowadzi - zakończył, nutka zapału obecna w jego głosie, a kąciki jego ust nieco uniesione.

Reyna milczała, wpatrując się w jego oczy, które odzyskiwały powoli znany jej blask. A więc proponował jej ucieczkę od problemu, wyprawę w nieznane, ich dwoje i spiżowy smok narażeni na wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa świata półbogów? Nie było żadnej ściśle wytyczonej trasy, mieli za to niejasny cel, bez żadnego potwierdzenia, że zdołają go osiągnąć.

Szaleństwo.

Z drugiej strony miała wypełnienie swojego obowiązku, bez żadnej gwarancji, że skończyłoby się to dobrze dla niej samej. Mimo wszystko, rozsądek nakazywał jej właśnie to rozwiązanie.

Spojrzała na słoneczne niebo nad bezkresem miasta, które ich otaczało. - Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz mi pomóc? - zapytała cicho, nie patrząc na niego. Leo zastanowił się chwilę. No właśnie, _dlaczego_..?

- Chyba... - wymamrotał w końcu ochrypłym głosem - Chyba wiem, jak to jest, kiedy chcą ci wmówić, że należy ci się kara za coś, czego nie zrobiłeś... I jak bardzo boli to, że jakaś część ciebie się z nimi zgadza... - spojrzał na nią. Reyna nadal wpatrywała się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy w przepływające leniwo chmury. Spuścił głowę. - Jeszcze przed ejdolonem... - wyszeptał - Całe lata się obwiniałem... - głos mu się załamał.

- Nie musisz mi mówić, jeśli nie chcesz - przerwała mu, patrząc w jego pełne bólu oczy. Serce ścisnęło się jej ze współczucia.

- Nie chcę, żeby ktoś jeszcze przeżył coś podobnego... - wymamrotał ochrypłym głosem. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na Festusa. - _Ty_ możesz uciec, pozwolić sprawie się uspokoić... Może to nie jest najbardziej heroiczne rozwiązanie, ale... - Znowu na nią spojrzał. - Myślę, że zaoszczędzi ci cierpienia...

Reyna wpatrywała się bez słowa w jego smutną twarz. - Przepraszam, że cię obwiniałam - wyszeptała po chwili łagodnym głosem. Leo uśmiechnął się z boleścią.

- Nie ma sprawy - powiedział, ponownie siadając naprzeciwko niej. Po jakimś czasie przerwał ciszę - A więc? Co zdecydowałaś? - zapytał. Reyna utkwiła wzrok w jego oczach. Z niewiadomego powodu miała ochotę mu zaufać... Ale czy powinna była to zrobić..?

* * *

**ZJeM, 02-06.02.14**

* * *

**Od ZJeM:**

Haha, Reyna miała mu dać odpowiedź już w tym rozdziale, ale zdecydowałam się na zawieszenie czytelnika w napięciu. ;) Uczę się od najlepszych (pozdrowienia dla RRa! XD).

DZIĘKI ZA PRZECZYTANIE!


End file.
